Most eyelash curler shape the eyelashes purely by mechanical pressure by inserting the eyelashes between two pinching elements, mostly arched to conform with the shape of the eyelids. This invention differs from the heated eyelash curlers since these have only one function such as one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,366 from the same inventor. This one functional heated eyelash curler incorporates a heating element into the function head to hasten the curling process as well as result into a longer lasting curl. The eyelashes are curled by a simultaneous application of heat and pressure. This eyelash curler has the following features of providing a stable heat; caging or surrounding the heating element by a protective shield to prevent the hands or skin from touching its surface; incorporating a pigmented silicone piece temperature indicator that directly contacts the heating element for fast and accurate response; heating to the desired temperature at optimum rate, and if desired, incorporating a light emitting diode (LED) as indicator to indicate heater status by turning on a red LED when the power switch is “on” and by subsequently turning on a green LED when the heater is at a proper eyelash curling temperature, optionally adopting a mechanism wherein the red and green LED rapidly turn on and off repeatedly when the power source is low such as when the charge of the battery is low. However, when one uses this heated eyelash curler, after curling the eyelashes, one still have to get hold of other devices for other functions such as an eyelash comb to even out the mascara, if applied on or to put fine finishing touches on the eyelashes
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an eyelash groomer capable of performing more than one function in one device.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an eyelash groomer having at least a curler and a comb on the function head of the device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an eyelash groomer with only with one heating element that can heat all functions thereby keep the portability of the device as well as contain the cost.